Liam Grim
120,000,000 | dfname = Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Yurei | dfename = Human Human Fruit, Model: Spectre | dfmeaning = Wraith | dftype = Mythical Zoan }} Liam Grim, known as the “'Predator'”, is a young pirate Captain who is notorious for his mastery of his Devil Fruit power, the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Yurei, making him a ghost human. He has pledged loyalty to the Reaper Pirates after his life was saved a few years ago by the then Marine scientist Umori Kenshiro, and when Kenshiro left the Marines to become a pirate, Grim and his crew joined the Reapers. Appearance 4EA4D672-68A5-42D9-9F3C-A9F0A9842038.png 13977BAD-3373-4400-98A0-BD1180483F73.jpeg 21FE7EDD-B3CB-4FCC-858F-98F19173E61C.jpeg Personality Abilities Liam is a good hand to hand fighter, but most of his techniques revolve around the use or combination of his Devil Fruit. Haki One piece oc ochitsu red eye ochi collier by ardentam db4nfv1-pre (1).jpg Devil Fruit Liam ate the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Yurei, which gives him the ability to turn into a dark spectre. It is similar to the Horo Horo no Mi, but instead of being able to create ghosts, the user transforms into one. Aside from granting him more strength and speed in his spectre form, as any zoan does, the fruit grants him the abilities of a dark spirit. He can make certain parts of his body intangible for a very limited time, transforming into what it seems to be a puff of black smoke, but he cannot pass through solid matter, nor make his entire body intangible. However, he can form himself into a shadowy form and travel through solid matter. Basically becoming as thin as a shadow, he can use this to evade attacks, travel, stealth and to enter places unnoticed, as he can slip through even the smallest cracks. The greatest use of this is he is able to camouflage himself in the shadows, basically becoming undetectable by only advanced Kenbunshoku Haki users. He can travel while in the shadow of someone, but unlike the Kage Kage no Mi, he has no control over shadows, just himself. Liam can materialize parts of his body while in his shadowy form, basically "inflating" the body part. Nightmare The special ability of this fruit is that it grants Liam the ability induce deep sleep and nightmares. He does this by shooting dark orbs or waves that knock out the opponent on contact. The orbs and waves are similar to swordsmen air slashes, so they can be blocked by strong individuals. It takes just a graze to make the victim drowsy, and more grazes would slowly cause them to fall asleep. A direct hit will completely make an opponent fall asleep. Liam may also activate this special ability by placing both hands on a victim's head. The deep sleep caused by his ability also makes the victim fall into a nightmare. The stronger the opponent, the less time it takes for them to wake up. Even with outside help, usually when hit by this ability, the minimum time asleep for stronger victims is still half an hour. It will last longer if Liam shoots more of his dark waves after the victim is already asleep, or also in the case of victims that have already fallen asleep by themselves. History Liam Grim began his pirate career five years ago. He sailed through the first half of the Grand Line, becoming a prominent and confident rookie, cruising through that half to finally reach the New Workd. However, his dreams were crushed as he entered the New World, where he was utterly defeated several times until his crew had been killed in its entirety. Two years after he began sailing, he was completely alone. He was then defeated again after he challenged a Marine base out of frustration. By mere coincidence, a disguised Umori Kenshiro offered the young Pirate a deal, in exchange for power, he’d offer his services to the man should he require it in the future. After accepting, he was given a Devil Fruit and a book containing guides for Haki training and techniques. He spent the next two years and a half training, mastering his Devil Fruit and improving his Haki. Bounty Trivia The devil fruit's abilities are inspired in dark spirits that may inhabit dreams or nightmares like jinn's, oneiroi, phobetor, and japanese yurei, and even poltergeist's. The way the user shoots the beams that induce sleep and their names is inspired by Darkrai's Dark Pulse and Dark Void attacks from Pokemon. Quotes References Category:Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Male Characters Category:New World Characters Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Users